a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fitting or housing of plastic such as a swivel lever control, socket wrench control, sash closure with a fastening device for fixing the fitting or housing in at least one preferably rectangular opening in a thin wall such as a sheet metal cabinet door and with tongues which project from the fitting or housing so as to be integral therewith, the free ends of the tongues being supported on the rear rim area or the edge of the opening.
b) Description of the Related Art
A fitting or housing of the type mentioned above is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,159.
The prior art has the disadvantage that the plastic has only limited strength and is only capable of applying a limited springing force. If greater forces are required, recourse must be had to fastening devices in which the tongues are fashioned from metal spring parts. The drawback in using tongues made of metal is that manufacture and mounting are more complicated and that owing to the fact that a third part must be used there is a risk of losing this part.